


Wedding shenanigans

by Silba



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Marriage, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-24 10:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silba/pseuds/Silba
Summary: After stumbling upon dozens of wedding magazines, Beerus decides to ask Kibitoshin's hand in marriage. The two of them must plan everything, from food to clothing. Stuff definitely happens.





	1. Beerus has an idea

**Author's Note:**

> i am back at it aGAIN
> 
> this fic is a direct continuation of my previous fic, Bloom. My goal is to write the fluffiest, funniest, most sugary thing i can :,3

Beerus was never the bookworm kind, unlike other Gods of Destruction that aren't his twin brother. While they kept themselves busy by seeking knowledge of their own universes through books, Beerus liked to eat, sleep, watch tv and recently, spend plenty of time with his lover, the Supreme Kai Kibitoshin.

That's why Whis was puzzled to stumble upon Beerus on the floor, surrounded by dozens of magazines the angel brought with him after a visit to Earth. His eyes were glued to a specific magazine filled with pictures of humans dressed in white, holding flower bouquets and smiling at the reader.

"Hey Whis! Did you see this?" - He pointed at a picture of a couple of men in black eating a slice of a huge cake, both looking really happy.

"....Of course you'd notice this picture. It's the cake, isn't it?" - Whis approached Beerus and crouched beside him. - "Anyway, what about it, Lord Beerus?"

"Apparently humans do this weird ritual where they dress either in black or white, hold flowers and eat a big ass cake together! Ooohh, and they also eat a bunch of delicious-looking things!" - The deity licked his lips after flipping through the magazine and seeing pictures of a buffet.

"Lord Beerus, this weird 'ritual' you speak of is called marriage." - Whis grabbed his wand for a quick research. "It's a ceremony that's celebrated by a couple of individuals that shares a strong bond made of mutual love between the two. In it, they vow to be together forever and start their lives as a couple, some of them forming families by having children."

".....Ok, thanks Whis. But at which point do they eat the cake?" - Beerus pouted as he stared at the cake picture one more time.

"It's after their vows! But Lord Beerus, you can eat cake whenever you want!" 

"I know, but I have a feeling this huge cake must taste divine because of everything it represents.....what did you say about the dudes who gets married again?"

"I said that a marriage happens between two individuals that shares a bond made of mutual love." Whis obediently repeated himself.

"Interesting....hey, Whis! I've been thinking....." - Beerus sat up, excited, his leg was bouncing frantically. Something was cooking inside his head.

"Yes, my lord?" - Whis rose a brow and smiled. By his face it was easy to tell he knew what his pupil was thinking.

"....STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT! I'm getting embarassed!!!" - Beerus covered his bright red face.

"There's nothing embarassing about wanting to marry the Supreme Kai, my lord. It's actually adorable you had the idea after I told you marriage happens between two beings that love each other. You know how to be cute sometimes! ~" - The angel squeezed Beerus' cheek, almost getting scratched as a result.

"Am I that easy to read? Anyway....how does it work? Do I just tell him we're eating cake and we'll be together forever?"

"AGAIN WITH THE CAKE!!! No, actually. You must ask his hand first. A couple usually uses a ring." - Whis reads the info in his orb without looking away.

"....I'm not following you." - Beerus picked his nose while looking lost.

"....The most common ritual to ask one's hand in marriage is by kneeling in front of their loved one, offer a ring and ask them if they want to get married. From that point forward, it's up for the other to decide if they accept the request or not. Got it, my lord?"

".....That last part got me worried. That means Kiki can either accept or not?" - Beerus bit his nail, his eyes squinting.

"Yes, but I have a feeling he would say yes in a heartbeat. By what he tells me, he's hopelessly in love with you." - The angel grabbed a small box of cookies from his orb and takes a bite off one.

"....What kind of things he tells you?" - The deity got up and approached Whis, his face a deep shade of red while his heart beat like a battery solo.

"Let's see....he tells me he can't imagine his life without you, he likes watching you fall asleep on his lap, that you smell like roses and loves holding hands with you because your hands are bigger and makes him feel safe. You know, typical feelings of someone that's head-over-heels for you." - Whis walked to the couch for a seat, Beerus following him.

Knowing those things made Beerus purr loudly, his confidence skyrocketing to the moon. To think he wanted a marriage just to eat a big ass cake...the thought of spending the eternity with Kibitoshin was a lot more interesting. They would probably still do the same things they do normally, but it's the thought that counts. From the pictures he saw earlier, all the couples looked extremely happy. His heart thumped anxiously to make it happen.

 

"Hey, Whis....can you find me a pair of rings?"


	2. The proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beerus proposes to Kibitoshin. Or tries to.

"....And that's how the universe was saved! My planet was reduced to ruins and it took years to repair, but here we are." - Kibitoshin stood under a waterfall to wash himself, with Beerus by his side.

That was the first time the kai visited the Pools, and what a place! The water was always warm and crystal clear. A perfect spot to take a bath and rest the bones.

It was also a good spot to make out, but Kibitoshin cancelled that thought as soon it crossed his mind, his face and ears red.

"....What a day! That story gives me the goosebumps, to think I almost lost you...at least it's over and we can be...together forever." - Beerus eyed the pair of rings Whis got him with a dreamy sigh.

"....I guess so! It's what I'm hoping." - Kibitoshin blushed and looked away with a huge grin, his wet hair covering his face.

"Hm? So you want us to be together forever as well? That's...wonderful to hear!" - That was the cue he needed! Clutching the rings, he approached his kai while purring softly.

"Kiki....~ I've been thinking...." - He tapped the kai's back softly.

"YES?"

Kibitoshin turned around, and Beerus received the worst wet hair slap of his entire life, making him drop the rings in the water. He panicked and dunked his head underwater, searching frantically for them before the kai found them first.

"Beerus, what are you doing? What did you want to tell me?!"

 The feline didn't answer. He swam around the kai, bumping on him and his tail brushing against his legs, causing him to gasp and hug his knees while holding back a laughter.

"You're so evil, Beerus!!! You already attacked me earlier, this is _not_ the place for another tickle fight!"

He grabbed Beerus by his sides and threw him far away from that spot. He landed in the water with a loud splash.

The feline looked around with a shocked expression. What the hell just happened, it was so fast! Just his luck, the rings were nowhere to be found....

"K-Kiki!!! Why about we play a game?"

"A game? You sure are in the mood to play today, Beerus! What kind of game?" - Kibitoshin clasped his hands and approached Beerus.

"J-just sit on the edge on the pool and close your eyes! And if you open them, you lose!" - Beerus smiled nervously at his kai while often looking around the water.

"What a weird game....but something tells me something really good will happen!" - Kibitoshin tightened the knot on his sash and did what he was told, often stirring the water with his foot.

"G-good....all I gotta do now is wait for the water to stop moving a bit so I can find the rings...." - Beerus muttered to himself while he observed the small waves created by his fall earlier.

"Beeeeerus, am I winning? It's been minutes...." - The kai puffed his cheeks while swinging his legs. "What are you plotting?"

"I-I am not plotting anything! I am just.....washing myself first before I start playing! ~" - Beerus spoke without taking his eyes off the water. To his joy he spotted one of the rings. If only the other one was nearby....

"Aw, Beerus! Why didn't you ask me? Let me help you!" - Kibitoshin uncovered his eyes and walked towards Beerus.

"NOOOOO!!! Stay where you are." - Beerus hid the ring behind his back, praying the kai didn't notice it.

"But Beerus, I want to help you so you can join the game with me!" - He grabbed a soap and a cloth and held them out. "Please?"

"I told you there's no need to! Look...if you wait a little bit more, I promise I will....give you a prize!" - Beerus grinned and took a step back when he noticed something at the bottom of the pool next to his foot.

"Is it a good surprise?" - Kibitoshin's eyes sparkled. 

"It's really good. Now wait for me, I'll join you as soon I finish washing my....god body." - Beerus stroked the kai's cheek with his thumb lovingly.

"Fine, if you're saying....just don't take too long, the anticipation is killing me!" - Kibitoshin walked away from Beerus and waited on his previous spot.

 "Now you come here...." - Beerus grabbed the other ring underwater with a heavy sigh of relief. That was incredibly easy! Now all that was left to do was shoot the proposal!

"My beloved Kiki. ~" - The deity approached his kai, unable to control his purring.

"You're done bathing? That was so quick! You better go back and wash yourself properly!" - Kibitoshin pouted and shoved Beerus away, making him drop the rings...again. 

This time though, he noticed them.

"Oh, Beerus! Something fell in the water! Let me take a look...."

"NOOOO!!!!! STAY AWAY!" - In a desperate attempt to keep the kai from finding out, Beerus started splashing water at him.

"You're in a playful mood today, Beerus! I LOVE it!" - Without warning, he sent a huge wave towards Beerus by swinging both his arms in the water, sending the unfortunate feline meters away from where he was.

After he recovered from the shock he could only stare in horror as the kai picked up the rings and examinated them closely.

"Beerus, look what I found! How pretty!"

He sighed and walked over to Kibitoshin. No point in hiding anymore.

Kiki, um.....these rings....I asked Whis to....find me a pair."

"I see! You got matching rings for us! Some couples does this too, but with shirts. It's kind of.....tacky." - The kai chuckled to himself, his eyed fixated on the tiny round objects in his hands.

 "Yeah, they're matching rings. But I got them because....." - He held Kibitoshin's hand, staring into his eyes. "....I want to marry you."

".....Marry me? Beerus, what is a 'marry'? It better not be something obcene!" - He blushed and shook his finger at the other.

"No, no! Nothing obcene, it's....a marriage is....shoot, Whis explained it so nicely....um...a marriage is when two people throw a party and eat a huge ass cake and vow to be together forever but you must say yes or it's not a marriage!" ' Beerus spoke quickly while he struggled to remember the correct meaning of marriage. In the end he sounded like he just explained a super weird ritual.

Kibitoshin stared at Beerus as if he just revealed to him he has two tails.

"....So it's like, we throw a party and eat cake to celebrate us vowing to stay together forever?"

"Well.....pretty much. Of course, if you accept my request. It's okay if you don't, though! We'll still be together-"

"Are you kidding me?!" - The kai tackled Beerus, both falling in the water. "Of course I accept! That sounds so fun! Besides, it's what I desire the most in my life...."

"What? Eat cake?" - Beerus sat up, stroking his kai's hair.

"Staying with you forever, you dork! The cake's a bonus!" - Kibitoshin smiled brightly at Beerus. The feline felt his chest swell, and he was sure it wasn't a heartburn!

"S-so, do you....accept?"

"I do!" - The kai wrapped his arms around Beerus and placed a kiss on his cheek.

Beerus purred contently and got up, picking up his kai and exiting the pool. After wrapping a towel around both, he took his kai to the balcony to watch the sunset together. He said yes, now it's time to plan the wedding. From what Whis told him, they would have to see clothes, food, bouquets, music....ah, too much stuff! He'd worry about it later. Enjoying that moment with the kai he loved was more important.

"Beerus, I'm curious.....what are the rings for?"

"....I dunno, actually. Whis told me they're important for the marriage ritual but didn't explain why."

"....They fit perfectly in our fingers! I guess we're supposed to wear them as a symbol we'll love each other forever?" - Kibitoshin slipped the object in his ring finger, appreciating its beauty.

After watching him for a while, Beerus smiled and put his ring on. Certainly, a perfect fit.

"I suppose you're right."


	3. Kibitoshin also has an idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a bit of research, the deity couple found out married people often live together. In order to prepare themselves for their big day, both decided Kibitoshin will live with Beerus for a few days.

"Kiki, take a look at this."

The two were sprawled on the floor of Beerus' place, in a typical lazy sunday morning. The feline held out the content he was reading towards Kibitoshin.

"What is it....?" - The kai opened one eye. He ended up falling asleep on Beerus' shoulder while the latter flipped through dozens of the magazines Whis brought over the other day.

"See these couples? Tell me what do you see in common." - He pointed at some pictures on a page.

After rubbing the sleep off his eyes, the kai noticed a pattern: some couples were cooking merrily together in a kitchen, some were watching tv in a living room, and a few were posing in front of a pool.

"...It seems to me they're....sharing a home?"

"Exactly! We're getting 'marred' soon, so don't you think we should be like them?" - Beerus nudged Kibitoshin while chewing his inner cheek.

"But Beerus, each one of us already have a home of our own! Besides, I can't leave my ancestor by himself...I would love to live with you but....how can we make it work?" - The kai let out a sad sigh while fidgeting Beerus' golden armbands.

"Ugh, that's right.....that old dude is such a stick in the mud...." - The feline groaned, crossing his arms.

"You're.....you're not mad at me, right?" - Kibitoshin looked over to Beerus with a small pout.

"....I wouldn't get angry at you even if you ripped my tail clean off while eating the last ramen of my lifestock." - He smiled and placed a kiss on his kai's forehead, pulling him close and wrapping his tail around him. "You got me wrapped up around your finger."

The kai laughed softly and nuzzled Beerus' neck. "I guess this counts as a talent."

"I'd argue it's a spell, but I'll talk about that later, we should think of something. About the living together thing, that is."

 "Oh, Beerus! I got an idea!" - The kai shook the other softly with a grin. "We could, you know...if we're spending the rest of our lives together in a few days, we must be prepared for it! So, what if we....."

"....Live together for a couple days to see how it is? - Beerus asked hesitantly.

"Yes! I think it'll be a fun, unique experience! We could also plan the ritual steps you spoke of earlier while we're at it! What do you think?"

"I think that's a really good idea, Kiki. But....what are we gonna do? Am I staying over your place? Should we look for a new home? I kind of don't want the latter, I like it here." - Beerus rubbed his neck with a nervous smile. 

"So do I! If it won't be a burden I could.....stay here...of course, if you prefer anything else, just say it!" - The kai scratched his head and looked down.

To his surprise, Beerus' face was radiant! He held his hands excitedly.

"I would love that, Kiki! You have no idea how much I miss you whenever you have to leave. The only problem is...."

"The only problem is....?" - Kibitoshin anxiously squeezed the other's hands.

"Your ancestor, remember?" - The feline scoffed, gritting his teeth. "I'm sure he won't like the idea because you won't be around to make him tea, probably."

"You're right....besides he will be alone...but my dear, why don't you ask Whis to keep him company while I'm away? They seem to get along, at least it's what I notice whenever we talk about him at the Supreme World..."- The kai frowned softly while trying to remember their conversations. He was sure his ancestor was okay with Whis.

 "I don't know if he'll accept that or not, I'll ask him once he returns with my food. What about we kill some time while we wait for him?" - Beerus gathered the magazines around them to put them aside.

"Um, sure, yeah! What do you want to do now?" - Kibitoshin plopped on the floor with a long, noisy yawn.

"Let me think....when it was the last time we smooched?" - Beerus opened a wide, smug grin as he laid down next to his kai.

"....Five minutes ago." - Kibitoshin blushed and hid his face behind his hands.

"That was an eternity ago. Let's fix that right now."

. . . . . 

 "You two! Please behave, and keep the place clean and tidy! I will return as soon my presence is solicited." - Whis finished packing up by putting a huge bag inside his wand.

"You talk to us as if we're babies! All we gonna do is cook stuff and plan our 'mawage'. We can handle it." - Beerus scoffed at Whis. Seriously, the angel knew how to poke his nerves.

"I'm just kidding, Lord Beerus! You're so serious! ~" - Whis laughed in delight. It was easy to convince him to spend a few days away. Besides that, Whis was eager to see the two working together.

"Whis, once again thank you so much for agreeing to keep my ancestor company while I stay over. You have my eternal gratitude." - Kibitoshin bowed before the angel. "I hope it's not a burden to you..."

"No need to thank me, my dear Supreme Kai! It's not a burden at all! Don't be afraid to contact me if anything happens."

The kai nodded. It felt great to know he could trust Whis with anything.

"Alright then, see you two soon! I'm off to the Supreme World. Bye bye!" - The angel disappeared behind a wall of light. Both deities were by themselves.

"....Well, we're alone, Beerus. What should we do now?" - Kibitoshin turned to Beerus.

"Good question. From what Whis told me, there's a lot of things that goes in a 'mariage'. Food, clothing, music, food, party, dance, more food....where should we start?" - The feline scratched his chin while pretending to look thoughtful.

".....Why don't we start with the....."


	4. The food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beerus and Kibitoshin prepares the food that will be served at their marriage.

"The food?"

"Yeah! I mean, you sound so eager about it...besides, cooking is fun! I've always wanted to try doing it with someone else." - The kai blushed and looked away.

"Was I sounding that obvious? No matter, we should get started because boy, am I starving!" - Beerus got up and fist pumped the air excitedly.

"Oh, Beerus! Please remember we'll cook the food we're going to eat on the wedding day, which isn't today! Come to think of it, if we cook now, it'll spoil and rot until there..." - Kibitoshin frowned and scratched his head. What to do?

"Oooh, right....ugh, and I was so eager." - Beerus pouted, crossing his arms.

Suddenly the kai's face illuminated like a lamp. He walked to Beerus and cupped his cheeks.

"Oh I know! Why don't we try cooking anyway? We could practice so we can do it for real on the wedding!"

"Hmm...! There's an idea. I suck at it as well, and Whis won't be around to make us food, so I guess we gotta cook, anyway." - Beerus shrugged and placed his hands on top of his kai's. - "Let's look for tasty food people usually eat at marriages and cook dinner."

Kibitoshin nodded and let go of Beerus. Where they could start looking? The magazines could shed them some light.

After flipping some pages, the kai found an article detailing fancy foods served in a wealthy wedding between two important-looking people. There were roasted beef, salads, chopped vegetables, as well sweets. 

Upon further analysis, those looked fairly simple to make. The kai got up and held out the open magazine to Beerus.

"My dear! From what I'm noticing, wedding meals tend to be unique to each couple. Just tell me what do you like to eat and we'll get started!"

"What, really? Now that changes everything! Let's see....I like meat, fish, barbecue, ice cream, chocolate...." - Beerus started counting on his fingers while drooling. Oh he couldn't wait.

".....Hmmmm. What about a meat and fish barbecue with chocolate ice cream as dessert? You know, something simple, as we're not too experienced with cooking...." - Kibitoshin walked towards the kitchen, with Beerus following him.

"Yeah, that's very simple....I almost forgot! Why don't we try baking the cake? The cake's important, remember?"

"Yes, I know! We're doing it, don't worry." - The kai patted Beerus' shoulder reassuringly. - "Are you ready?"

. . . . .

"Tell me, Kiki. How the hell this bunch of stuff will turn into a cake?" - The feline stared at the bunch of ingredients before him with an annoyed stare. No way a few eggs, flour, ferment, milk and sugar would conjure such a delicious treat.

"You must combine them in a bowl! Here, use this." -  Kibitoshin handed Beerus a mixer before going back to preparing the meal. He suggested Beerus would be in charge of the cake, while he would cook the fish and meat. He had a certain knowledge in cooking, as he was the one who cooked for both his ancestor and himself.

The aroma of smoked tuna and dinosaur meat adorned the air, and Beerus was constantly distracted by it, his stomach roaring. The cake recipe was too confusing! There were numbers and measures....Beerus was hungry! No time for numbers!

"Ok so....put the flour and mix it with milk and sugar....."

He opened the bag and tossed all its content in a bowl, then poured generous gulps of milk in it, causing an overflow. That was probably normal, maybe a huge cake would come out of that mess! He snickered as he threw sugar in and mixed it, spilling it on himself, the table and the wall.

"Everything alright, Beerus?" - Kibitoshin asked, not taking his eyes off the food. "You're not making a mess, are you?"

"Of course not, Kiki! I got everything under control....." - Beerus said as he threw the whole can of ferment and four uncracked eggs on the bowl and mixed them, creating nasty crunching noises.

"Now all I gotta do is put this mix on a cake pan and bake!" - Beerus threw the unholy thing in the oven and turned it on.

"I guess I'm done! What do we do now, Kiki?" - He turned to face the kai with his chest puffed in pride.

"Um...we could get some ice cream while we wait for everything to get ready! I don't know where we can look for it, though..." - Kibitoshin looked pensive.

"I know a good place! Their stuff is divine! Come with me." - Beerus held the kai's hand and took off, leaving the food by itself.

. . . . .

"Are you sure we need this much ice cream?" - He was aware Beerus had a sweet tooth but....seven pots of ice cream was a little too much.

"Of course we do! We will eat a lot, so we need a lot of dessert to balance!" - Beerus' mouth watered at the mental image and almost started to daydream, but was interrupted by a thick black smoke coming from the window of his home.

"....Beerus, is that smoke coming from th-"

"MY KITCHEN!!!!!!!" - Beerus rushed back home to find their meal engulfed in flames. His initial reaction was pure shock and going full panic mode.

"EVERYTHING'S ON FIRE THE FOOD'S ON FIRE MY HOUSE'S ON FIRE WHAT DO WE DO WHAT DO WE DOOOOO I'M CALLING WHIS!!!!!-"

"We are NOT bothering Whis with our mistake!" - Kibitoshin spawned a huge fire extinguisher and promptly put out the flames. 

"Well, my mistake...I forgot to put out the fire on the grill....now look at this, I reduced our meal to ashes..." - The kai stared at the ruined food completely inconsolable. "Beerus I am so sorry....."

"Now don't be like that, Kiki." - Beerus approached his kai and rubbed his shoulders.

"I forgot about it when we left as well! It's not your fault, I shouldn't have suggested us to go out while the food was cooking. Now stop blaming yourself and turn around so I can look at your beauty."

Kibitoshin sniffed and turned to face Beerus, sporting a crooked, clumsy smile. His cheeks as well the tip of his ears were bright red.

"Are you sure you're not angry at me? It's okay, I won't be upset if you are..."

"I already told you I wouldn't get angry at you even if you ripped off my tail." - Beerus smooched his kai's cheek and held him tight.

Kibitoshin groaned a bit, but finally gave in and leaned his head on Beerus' shoulder. No point in crying over spilled milk, anyway. 

"....Beerus...?"

"Hmmm....?" - A loud purr came out of the feline's throat, his eyes closed.

"How's the c-"

BOOM.

The oven suddenly exploded open, covering everything, including the deities in cake matter in  **seconds**.

Both stared at each other for a while in pure shock, before breaking into laughter and trying to clean themselves from the mess.

"Look at us, we look like two snowmen!" - Beerus wiped a tear while trying to move and slipping.

"It'll take me weeks to take this sticky thing off my hair!" - Kibitoshin tried helping Beerus, but all he could do was make both fall on the floor.

"Oh, Beerus. We're both a disaster in cooking, afterall...what are we gonna do for the wedding?" - The kai sat up and wiped his face.

"Let's ask Whis to cook for us. He won't mind." - Beerus cleaned himself by licking the cake mix off his body, often grimacing by the awful taste.

"We should start cleaning before it gets hard, otherwise it'll be too much work!" - The kai got up and searched for a mop.

"Let's eat first, I am starving." - The feline groaned while rubbing his belly.

"Eat? But our food burned!"

"We got ice cream."

Kibitoshin looked over to the table where they put the dessert with a concerned look.

"....They melted."

Beerus closed his eyes and chuckled. They picked the wrong day to play kitchen.

"Kiki, have you ever had takeout?"


	5. First night together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the deities' first time sharing a bed and things gets weird.

22:32

Beerus and Kibitoshin faced the ceiling anxiously.

The new bed was bigger and comfortable. Whis provided it for his pupil before he left. The angel was amazing, always thinking ahead. But what he probably wasn't expecting was both being too shy to share a bed despite being together for almost a year.

Kibitoshin was the first one to break the ice.

"Why are we nervous? This is not the first time we sleep together. Remember that time you fell asleep after your lunch? I stayed beside you and it wasn't weird!"

"I fell asleep, not you. You were awake. Both of us will fall asleep together, none of us will be conscious. What are we supposed to do? Just try to sleep? Should we hold hands? Kiss? Try to dream together?! I never slept with someone else! Gimme ideas." - Beerus tapped the kai's arm to urge him to come up with something.

"....Kissing and cuddling sounds good. Let's go with that." - At the same time, both deities closed the gap by wrapping their arms around each other and leaning their lips together.

As they kissed, both ran their hands through each other's body, sometimes breaking the kiss to catch their breath before starting over again. Suddenly their nervousness dissipated. It felt as if they did that for years.

Beerus ran a hand through his kai's hair while he stroked his back with the other, while Kibitoshin moved a bit so he could be on top.

After several minutes they moved away from each other, looking way more relaxed than before. Both their faces were red.

"I love it when you nibble my bottom lip while we are kissing." - Kibitoshin stroked Beerus' arm with a content smile.

"It feels like a soft bonbon. It's hard to resist the urge." - The feline smirked at his kai, looking quite satisfied with the other's words.

"So tell me Beerus, how do you feel? Do you feel more calm now?" - The kai stroked the other's cheek with the back of his hand.

"More calm? I've never felt more relaxed in my life! I feel like I can sleep for a century after making out!" - Beerus put both his arms behind his head while sighing contently.

. . . . . .

00:28

 "I can't sleep."

Beerus could only stare wide eyed at the ceiling while his partner moaned and moved nonstop beside him.

From what he knew about him, he had no idea Kibitoshin was noisy during his sleep, how odd! He would turn around constantly, swing his arms and even kicked, most of the times hitting Beerus.

He thought about waking up the kai to see if he would stop, but despite all that tossing and turning, he seemed so peaceful....his heart hurt at that.

"I'll just go outside for some fresh air....until then he'll probably stop." - Beerus left his bed and walked out, leaning on his balcony and letting the midnight breeze clear his head. Instead of a couple minutes, Beerus spent an hour outdoors.

01:16

 "The floor is on top of the shelf. You didn't listen to me."

Beerus was sitting on the edge of the bed, legs crossed and two huge bags under his eyes. Kibitoshin talked in his sleep, now he was sure he wouldn't sleep that night.

It wasn't a bad thing, in a way. Instead, he chose to entertain himself with his kai's absurd blabbering, even joining him!

"So I had the soup...."

"...Really? How was it? Too hot?" - Beerus approached Kibitoshin so he could hear him.

"There were......ice in it! How could she serve me that!" - The kai frowned as he spoke.

"No way, that's nasty. Who would be as nuts to put ice in soup?" - The mental image made Beerus wince.

"The soup is ice. And I'm having it." - The kai started moving his hands as if he was trying to grab something. Maybe a spoon? "You're not stopping me. I've been waiting for this....."

Beerus burst out laughing. That was the weirdest interaction he ever had, and for a moment he actually started taking it seriously. 

"Only you to make me stay awake to listen to all this weirdness, Kiki." - Beerus patted his kai's cheek with a smile. Suddenly he wasn't upset about having lost his sleep anymore.

"Tell Beerus I love him. I must go now." 

The feline widened his eyes at that, then smiled and kissed the kai's forehead.

"Rest assured I'll tell him that. Now go."

Kibitoshin exhaled softly and fell silent. Beerus was kind of bummed, it was starting to get fun, but it seems talking to the kai calmed him down. At last Beerus was able to lie beside him and get some shuteye.

03:07

 It sounded like a hurricane.

Kibitoshin covered his ears in vain as Beerus snored loudly right beside him.

Conjuring earplugs was a huge waste of ki because instead of blocking the sound it made it sound like a hungry monster inside a cave. 

"I guess I'll have to get used to it, afterall we're getting married in a few days! Why, after a while it doesn't sound so bad...I'll just close my eyes and wait until I fall asleep again..."

4:54

Kibitoshin was hiding beside the bed, wide eyed as Beerus suddenly got up and shot a ki sphere at nothing, hitting the 4th alarm hourglass in a row and nearly reducing the room to dust. Whatever he was dreaming of, it was pretty intense.

Beerus always went back to sleep after his attacks, but this time he kept shouting at someone and firing attacks everywhere. Kibitoshin was clever to stay out of the way, but it was going too far. He had to do something to make him stop.

"Come on, what can I do to soothe him without approaching too much and risk getting hit? Let's see.....soothing.......oh, I know! I just hope it works...."

Kibitoshin got up and approached Beerus carefully. After clearing his throat, the kai inhaled and started singing.

Upon listening to the familiar, and beloved melody, Beerus slowly ceased his rampage and collapsed on the bed, looking way calmer.

The kai rubbed his forehead with a relieved sigh and went back to Beerus' side to check on him.

He was smiling, how adorable! Looks like Kibitoshin found a weak spot. He kissed the feline's nose before turning to the other side.

Much to his joy, instead of a loud snore he heard a soft purr.

06:50

"Good morning......"

"Mornin'....."

Beerus let out a loud, lazy yawn as he sat beside his kai on the table for breakfast.

Both looked terribly exhausted.

"Beerus....I didn't sleep well last night..."

Kibitoshin preferred not telling Beerus he didn't sleep because he snored loudly and went on sleepy rampages. He didn't want to make him feel guilty.

"Don't tell me. Some of my arm and leg muscles are so sore, I didn't rest at all."

Beerus didn't tell Kibitoshin he talked and thrashed a lot in his sleep in fear of making him feel responsible for his lack of rest.

"I'm so sorry to hear that.....I was hoping it would be a pleasant experience, but....oh dear...." - The kai rubbed his eyes as he let out a yawn.

"Nah, it wasn't unpleasant. I guess we were just too nervous. Worrying too much, ya know? We didn't relax." - Beerus bit a toast while doing his best to stay awake.

"Beerus....let's try again?"

Both looked at each other. They observed each other's face as both remembered.

Beerus had fun while talking to Kibitoshin as he slept and ended up hearing a very sweet thing that made his night. Kibitoshin found out Beerus enjoyed his singing so much it calmed him down instantly, he really kept it in his heart.

Despite everything intense that happened during the night, they didn't stand out at all. 

"Sure. I'm looking forward to it."

Both smiled as they interlaced their hands together. A warm feeling swelled in both their chests.

"...Wanna try taking a nap at the couch?" - Kibitoshin looked at Beerus with a sleepy smile.

"You're a mind reader. Let's do it." - Beerus got up, never letting go of his kai's hand.

Both never reached the couch for their so-desired nap, for they collapsed on the floor the moment they gave a step forward. At least both were sleeping soundly.

 


End file.
